


Halloween Treats

by KatsuragiMisato



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Sexy Costumes, Yaoi, Yuri, asurei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuragiMisato/pseuds/KatsuragiMisato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NERV is having their annual Halloween party and they've requested everyone abide by their dress code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi: I upped Shinji's, Asuka's, and Rei's ages to 17, and Kaworu's to 18. Misato is somewhere in her 30s. :)

The sound of forks and knives clinking against plates echoed throughout the room as a nervous Shinji searched for approval on his friends' and guardian's faces. He knew he was a good cook, but this was his first time making beef bourguignon, and his boyfriend was over. 

On top of that, Shinji's roommate, Asuka, threatened him the night before ("Rei is coming too, so you better not screw this up, Shinji! Don't make anything gross or weird, make something she'll eat!" "But what about Kaworu? I wanna make something different that he'll really enjoy!" "Kaworu would eat dirt if you touched it! JUST MAKE SOMETHING GOOD!" And that's when she slammed her door on him).

He looked over at her and Rei eating; Rei had her usual blank expression on, which generally meant she was satisfied (or not? Shinji could never tell what she was thinking) and Asuka was talkative (which was always a good thing because it distracted her from yelling at him). He then looked over at Misato and could tell by the way she jabbed her fork into her food that she was excited to eat anything that wasn't made by her own hands (which seemed to burn, break, or destroy anything that ever had a possibility of being edible). 

Shinji then dared to look at Kaworu sitting next to him, expecting to see his familiar grin and kind, red eyes glowering over his plate. His grin was in tact, but his eyes were slyly eyeing Shinji instead of the food. Shinji was caught off guard and his face turned as red as the tomato soup that sat near the center of the table. 

"Shinji-kun, this meal tastes almost as good as you do," Kaworu flirted. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Shinji's neck, opening his mouth wider to suckle his skin. 

"Kaworu! There are other people here!!" Shinji pleaded, trying to free himself from his boyfriend's grip. 

Misato, Rei and Asuka all looked up from their own bubbles and stared curiously at the show being displayed before them. Shinji managed to get Kaworu off his neck, but was still stuck in his arms and only a few inches from his face.

"I kind of want dessert now," Kaworu said lustfully, trying to steal a kiss. 

"Y-you can have dessert later," Shinji retorted, clearly craving the same sweetness. 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Misato suddenly said, drawing the attention away from the two boys. "So you guys all know that Halloween is coming up--," Kaworu interrupted her to make an excited "Ooh!" sound, earning him an eye roll from Asuka. "Yeah, so NERV likes to throw their annual costume party for pilots and employees. There's gonna be alcohol, so drink wisely and not in front of any adults. And also, last year, there were several... comments about the costumes people wore. So this year they've requested that everyone come dressed appropriately." 

"What do you mean 'appropriately'?" Kaworu asked, finally taking his eyes off Shinji. 

"Basically, don't come dressed like a slut," Misato replied. 

Kaworu's grip tightened on Shinji to the point where he yelped out in pain. He let Shinji slip from his pale hands, and directed his power towards his fork, breaking the utensil in two. Shinji, rubbing his reddened arm up and down to ease the pain, fearfully looked at Kaworu, who was fuming. 

"Kaworu-kun?" Shinji hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder. "A-are you okay?" 

Kaworu, abrupt (yet somehow graceful) in his actions rose from his seat, knocking his chair backwards and shaking the table, and told Misato, "I can do what I want with my body and will not be shamed for it." He turned to his boyfriend (who was both glaring and fiercely blushing at him) and leaned down to kiss him. Shinji froze, letting his boyfriend's warm lips embrace his until Kaworu pulled away first. "The food was amazing, Shinji-kun," was the last thing he said before walking to the door to let himself out. Everyone stared at the door and then looked at Shinji, who was still blushing. 

Asuka scoffed, breaking the silence. "What was THAT about? Seriously, Shinji, I told you Kaworu was a weirdo." She got up, grabbing Rei's hand as they walked towards her room. Rei followed and Asuka instantly started talking about how stupid boys were. Rei smiled and then they disappeared behind Asuka's door. 

Misato looked pitifully at Shinji. "I'll clean this up. Why don't you go and... do whatever you do in your room." Shinji would usually protest, afraid Misato would break all their dishes or use something other than soap, but this time, he was still in shock to refuse her offer. 

***

Shinji lay in his bed, sifting through the music on his iPod. He wasn't in the mood for any of the songs he had, but instead was in the mood to listen to his boyfriend moan and sigh as he bit his way down his body. He took his earbuds out and heard Asuka and Rei in the other room. 

"What are you gonna go as for the party?" he heard Asuka ask. 

"I wanted to go as a fallen angel," Rei replied. "Ripped dress, thigh highs, garters and all," she added seductively.

"I thought Misato said we couldn't dress 'sexy,'" Asuka said a little mockingly.

"We're technically not supposed to drink either, but we do that anyway," Rei replied a little sharply. Asuka scoffed and then Shinji heard some slight movement. 

"What about you?" he then heard Rei ask.  
"Hm... I can't decide. Maybe I'll go as a devil..." she said darkly.

"Mm... red looks hot on you," Rei said.

"What? Devil's horns making you... horny?" Asuka joked. 

Both girls giggled and then Shinji heard some more shuffling. He couldn't hear anything for a few moments and then some sudden gasping made its way to his ears. He quickly grabbed his iPod and shoved his earbuds in, scrolling to his and Kaworu's favorite song "Blue Sky." 

He stared at the ceiling and thought about what he should go as for the party. A doctor? A scientist? A cat? The song continued to play on repeat until the notes closed his eyes. Maybe he'd go costume shopping tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic. like, ever.


End file.
